Secrets of Ravens Edge
by Cosby964
Summary: Sage Alexander and her two siblings being sent to Westeros so she can marry Jon Snow and unite their secret kingdom with Winterfell
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter One

First Meeting

The girls eyes roamed over the vast hills and forest that stretched before them, with a dark structure in the distance, this was Westeros? Hugging her fur cloak around her shoulders, she glared at the country side before her.

"So far, I am unimpressed with the North and with Westeros." Salvatore remarked, running his hand over his mop of dark brown curls, his amber eyes rolling in disappointment.

"Brother dear, we have yet to see anything yet except hills and trees! How can you say you are not impressed when you have yet to see much of the land?" Sapphire replied, her blue eyes widening in exasperation at her brothers lack of interest in this new world.

The girl continued to observe their new home as she listened to her siblings conversing behind her. Sage was still harboring bitter feelings about being shipped off to Westeros by her father, but even if she wasn't, she still would not be impressed by the new land around her. Compared to Ravens Edge, there warm little island they called home, Westeros was dull and lifeless.

"Just call it what it is Sapphire, and uninteresting and unsafe place for us to be, considering where our ancestors hail from beyond the wall." Sage said as she tossed her long, dark red braid over her shoulder and ushered her black horse forward, leaving her siblings to digest her words.

The closer the siblings got to Winterfell, the more their anger at their father grew. The outer stone walls of the castle looked cold and unwelcoming, raising the uneasiness in Sages stomach. As the gates opened and the three rode forward into Winterfell, Sage let her eyes roam over the various faces staring at her. Her unease grew until her eyes found the one familiar face among the crowd.

"Uncle Tormund!" She said in relief at the happy surprise. "We were not informed you would be here."

Dismounting her horse, Sage ignored the curious eyes around her and approached her Uncle, hugging him gratefully.

"Well I couldn't let my sisters children arrive at Winterfell without a familiar face being here!" Tormund said, returning his nieces hug.

Dismounting his horse and assisting his other sister, Salvatore and Sapphire approached their uncle with excitement.

"Father told us you knew Lord Snow and Lady Stark, but we had no idea you knew them well enough to be here! What a delightful surprise!" Sapphire exclaimed as she hugged her uncle.

Salvatore extended his hand to his uncle with a smile on his face,

"How great to see you again, Uncle."

"Salvatore! You are all grown up my boy!" Tormund said cheerfully shaking his nephews hand.

Behind their Uncle, a man cleared his throat and put his hand on Tormund's shoulder,

"Are you going to introduce your family to the rest of us, Tormund?"

Shaking himself out of his happy stupor, Tormund quickly remembered why his nieces and nephew were here. Straightening himself, Tormund stepped aside,

"Lord Snow, this here is my only nephew, Prince Salvatore of Ravens Edge."

Lord Snow stepped forward and bowed his head to the Prince,

"Welcome to Winterfell, Prince Salvatore."

Extending his hand to Sapphire, Tormund stepped forward,

"This blue eyed angel is my youngest niece, Princess Sapphire."

Once again, Lord Snow bowed his head to the Princess,

" I hope you find Winterfell to your liking, Princess."

Tormund then reached out and grabbed Sages hand, bringing her forward, and bringing her face to face with Lord Snow,

" And as you've already gathered I'm sure, this fire haired beauty is my oldest niece, Princess Sage, and your soon to be wife."

Lord Snow stared at the red haired girl standing before him, and found himself comparing her to his lost love, Ygritte. Even though it had been years since her death, he still found himself thinking of her from time to time.

They had few similarities, and he found himself relieved at this. Ygritte was more rugged and slim while Sage seemed softer and less aggressive. Sages hair was a rich dark crimson color while Ygritte's was more orange, and Sages eyes were a startling light green, very different from Ygritte.

"It is great to finally meet you, Princess. Your Uncle has told me so much about you, all of you actually."

Sage regarded her future husband, her uneasy feeling from earlier slowly starting to subside as she stared into the mans kind eyes.

"Well, we are pleased to be here, Lord Snow. And you may drop our titles, we are all to be family soon enough."

"Yes that is true, you all may call me Jon then."

Taking a step back, Jon extended his hand to a tall red haired woman next to him,

"This is my sister, Sansa."

"I am pleased to meet you all. I hope you find Winterfell to be as comfortable as your own home." The tall redhead remarked, bowing her head and trying to avoid the Princes eyes.

"I am sure we will, Lady Sansa…" Salvatore replied, returning her bow as he stared at her.

"Well! Why don't I help you three to your rooms? You can catch me up on how my dear little sister Ayla is doing over there in Ravens Edge!" Tormund said, while clapping his hands together, "This way!"

Each sibling grabbing one bag from their horses, they turned and followed their uncle into the castle. After some twists and turns in a maze of hallways, Tormund brought the trio to two separate doors, directly across from each other,

"Alright Sal, Sapphire, these are your rooms. Will you be able to find your way back to the front of the castle?"

"I am sure I will remember, and I can guide Sal back with me." Sapphire said confidently, smiling at her older brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Sage will be just up the stairs at the end of the hall. Her being the new "Queen" of the North, she will be closer to Lord Snows room until the wedding."

The two nodded at Tormund and gave Sage a small smile then entered there rooms. Sage followed her uncle up the stone steps at the end of the dimly lit hall, dread setting back into her stomach.

When they came to the first door at the top of the stairs, Tormund stopped and turned around, looking at his niece and seeing the unease all over her face.

"Hey now, spite fire! Why are you looking so sad? Jon isn't a bad guy to be betrothed to. You could definitely have it a lot worse. He will take care of you and your sister til his last days! Not that you yourself need protecting.."

Tormund trailed off as he noticed Sage nervously fidgeting with her leather satchel she had retrieved from her horse. She seemed to not hear him as he was talking and his eyes lingered on the satchel as realization sunk in.

"Sage! You didn't!"

Tormund's eyes widened with surprise, "You brought your creature here! To Winterfell!" He realized then that the look of unease that his niece had had plastered on her face since her arrival was for a completely different reason then he had originally thought.

Sages light green eyes, went wide with panic as she saw her uncles face twist with shock and worry, "It is not a big thing, uncle, she will be fine here! I just need to keep her hidden until Jon and I marry, then everything can be in the open before we head to war."

Tormund stared at his niece, still in silent shock at his realization. He could not believe what she had hidden in her leather satchel. As his mind began to recall, he had seen both her siblings with identically bags. He shook his head in disbelief,

"Do you know what this will mean, Sage?"

Sage lowered her eyes and nodded. This meant they would have to share the secret Ravens Edge had been hiding for years.

"I know, Uncle. This is what has to be done."

still shaking his head, Tormund turn and abruptly left his niece standing in her door way.

Sighing, Sage turned and opened her door. Stepping inside the dimly candle lit room, Sage crossed to her four poster bed and sat roughly on the edge. Looking down at her satchel, she slowly reached her hand inside, whispering quietly to the creature inside,

"It's alright, Vara. You will be just fine here."

Feeling the creature climb onto her hand, Sage slowly withdrew her hand from the satchel. There, clinging to her hand and forearm, the creatures green scales glistening in the candle light, was a Dragon.

"Father says this is what has to be done to ensure our safety and the safety of all the Dragons…I'm not sure he is right.."

The dragons emerald eyes glinted with understanding. Laying back on her bed, Sage lightly stroked the tiny dragons head as her mind wandered with the intense situation her and her siblings were entering.

Chapter Two

Remember Your roots

Tormund

Tormund could not wrap his mind around his brother-in-laws plan. Why had he sent his children here with their dragons? What was he intending to do? If Cersei were to find out about the dragons… Tormund shook his, he couldn't think of the out come if the Mad Queen found out about the Dragons and the hidden city that protected them. I need to find Jon…he needs to know about this.

Entering the great hall, Tormund marched straight up to the table where Jon was seated, crossing his arms, Tormund stood before the Lord of Winterfell,

"We need to have a chat, Jon. In private."

Signaling to the people in the room to leave, Jon set aside the papers he had been reviewing and looked at his friend.

"What news has you looking so bothered, friend?"

Pulling a chair closer to the table, Tormund sat down heavily, rubbing his hands over his face,

"I have some things I need to tell you before you marry my niece. I know you agreed to the exchange because of my brother-in-laws armies, but there is much more you need to know."

A brief look of concern passed over Jon's face as he sat back in his chair,

"Go ahead, my friend, tell me what you believe I need to know."

"I know you think my niece and her siblings hail from a small kingdom at the edge of the North…But they actually come from a hidden city far west across the Sunset Sea. Let me start by telling you how this city came to be.

My younger sister and her husband escaped the North with a group of Wildlings, I stayed behind to continue helping others escape to the Island. Upon reaching this Island, my sister and her husband discovered something quiet unique about. I've heard stories that the Island is a spectacular sight to behold. Lush green hills, beautiful dense forest and rocky shores with cliffs reaching into the skies.

It was below these cliffs that the Wildlings found the caves, dark, damp and unwelcoming. My sisters husband braved the wretched caves, only to find that at the middle of the island was a cavern stretching miles and miles. At the heart of this cavern, he found Dragons. Hundreds of them! Clinging to the stones, flying around the ceilings and simply laying or sitting on the floor. There was one in particular that drew Nathaniel's eye. This monstrous creature had light blue wisdom filled eyes, its scales were deep glistening blue, while its wings dark grey. This Dragon seemed to step forward out of the mass of creatures gathered around it. The ground shook with every foot fall the Dragon made. Nathaniel stood in awe as the creature continued its approach.

The Great Dragon lowered its head, looking directly at Nathaniel. As Nathaniel stared into the Dragons blue orbs, he began to hear a voice in his head, congratulating him on discovering their world,. and bestowing the great gift of the Guardians on him and his family. These dragons had been waiting centuries for their guardians to find them. The Great Dragon told Nathaniel stories of the future, how he would be blessed with a strong male heir and how his wife would also birth twin girls. It was the girls that would be the true power behind the family, for they would be the Mother Guardian and the Warrior Guardian. This is how Nathaniel and his family became the guardians of the Dragons of Ravens Edge. It would be their duty from now until forever to protect this land and the secret it holds. Nathaniel's daughters would pass this gift on to their children and so on until the last days. The son Nathaniel's wife would bare would be the protector of the Guardians and would one day rule Ravens Edge and so would his own son and grandson until the end of time.

Nathaniel continued to smuggle wildlings out of Westeros and to the refuge now known as Ravens Edge without Kings Landing knowing, and in return, the wildlings pledge their devotion to the dragons and their guardians, agreeing to keep the secret. They created a tiny village at the north western edge of Westeros also called Ravens Edge to help hide their secret. I myself have never been to the island, and have only met my nieces and nephew once when they helped a group escape the north. They are some amazing people, but I am afraid I do not know their fathers full plan of action.

I am telling you all of this Jon, because they have each brought a dragon with them. Sapphire is the Mother Guardian, meaning she has the ability to communicate telepathically with the dragons. By her brining her dragon here, she has a direct link to all dragons in Ravens Edge. Salvatore and Sage each have a dragon they are close too as well. These dragons are not like the ones the Targaryen Heiress has, Sage has the ability to help these Dragons change their size on command. They merely appear to be a lizard, but when needed or when Sage commands it, they can expand to there full sized self…"

Looking up at his friends bewildered expression, Tormund sighed heavily,

"Are you following any of this?"

Blinking away his astonishment at his friends confession, Jon scratched his head while digesting these words,

"Why are you telling me all of this, Tormund? I thought you wanted this union to unite Ravens Edge and Winterfell?"

"Yes, it would bring me so much joy to see you marry my niece, But as your friend, I cant let you enter into this union without knowing what it will truly mean. I think Nathaniel wishes to not only assist you in war, but also wishes to take over Kings Landing when Cersei falls."

Jon thought silently on his news. Looking up at his friends tormented face. Jon smiled and replied,

"You mean to tell me, I have three pygmy Dragons in Winterfell, and that my soon too be wife and her twin sister are their Guardians?"

Tormund let out a loud laugh, reaching across the table to slap his dear friend on the shoulder, he smiled back,

" Yes friend, you have two very powerful women sharing your home, and no one is the wiser. Just keep the dragon stuff to yourself."

Laughing softly, Jon nodded his agreement and stood up,

"We will go on with the marriage, but will keep a watchful eye on your brother in law Nathaniel."

Shaking Jon's hand, Tormund bowed his thanks and left.

Staring after his friend, Jon was still in astonishment, Those two seemingly harmless girls are Dragon hoarders…Never judge a book by its cover, Sage may be more aggressive then Ygritte…What am I getting myself into. What is King Nathaniel planning?

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon so a small shadow pass on the wall. Turning quickly towards the window, Jon caught a glimpse of a small figure moving away from the window. Must have been a child…


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Where's Sapphire?

Kings Landing

"My Queen! One of your "little birds" has returned from Winterfell, they have astonishing news for you!"

Turning her head slowly to the side, Cersei acknowledged the messenger with a sly smile,

"Send the little bird in."

The messenger turned and fled hurriedly from the room, returning a few seconds later with a small, dirt smudge, wide eyed boy. "There now, tell her majesty what you have learned in Winterfell." The messenger urged. The small boy stepped forward, casting his eyes to the floor, "Your majesty, while I was at Winterfell, a trio of foreigners from a village far north called Ravens Edge arrived. Two women and one man, they are siblings. One of the sisters is to marry Jon Snow and unite the two houses."

Cersei stared at the fragile boy before her, listening intently, "Foreigners? From Ravens Edge? I have never heard of this place."

"That is not all, my Queen. Go on, tell her the rest, little bird!"

Shuffling nervously, the boy glanced up at the fearsome queen before him, "After the visitors were shown to their rooms, Jon Snows hand Tormund returned looking distressed. I was peaking through a window you see, and I caught part of what they were saying…Your majesty, these strangers, they have Dragons…each one of them! I didn't hear much more then that, my Queen." The boy bowed his head and began fidgeting with his hands. The queen stared at the boy, a smile spreading across her face, "Make sure the boy receives a bath, hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in." Turning back to the window Cersei smiled an evil smile. Three dragons in Winterfell…They will be mine.

Winterfell

Sage stood at her window, staring out at the court yard, observing the people of Winterfell.. It had been a week since her and her siblings had arrived here and in the time Sage had barely spoken to her betrothed. Stepping back from the window Sage walked over to her armoire and opened the door. Removing her simple white night gown, she selected a pair of black leathery pants, a lavender peasants blouse and her favorite black leather corset. Dressing herself, she turned and looked in the mirror on the inside door of the armoire. Her light green eyes contrasted greatly with the blood color of her hair. Her high cheek bones, straight nose and pouty lips would make any other woman feel beautiful, but not Sage, she thought herself ordinary and plan. She often found herself thinking if she was considered beautiful by men, she had never had a boy interested in her and she had yet to be interested in a man. Grabbing her hair brush she began running it through her long red waves. As she returned the hair brush she reached up for her black trench coat, Sage heard panicked shouts coming from the court yard along with running footsteps outside her door. Just as she turned to face the door, it burst open and Jon entered with Tormund and Salvatore behind him.

The look on the men's faces were all the same; panic, fear, relief. Sage stood motionless as she searched their faces. With her heart beat rising, she took a step forward, "Where….Where is Sapphire? Why is she not with you?" Salvatore moved around the other two men and approached his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank the gods! We thought they had gotten you too. Shes gone missing, the guard outside her room was knocked unconscious, he said the man that knocked him out, was wearing the Lannister's Lion."

Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat, Sage sat heavily down on her bed, "Why would they have taken her? How would the Lannister's know who we are or that we were here?"

"We believe there is a spy among us. After you first arrived and I discovered you three had brought your dragons here, I went to Jon and told him everything, we now suspect someone else was listening in on our conversation. One of Cersei's spies." Tormund explained, regret plastered all over his face.

Jon observed his future wife as she absorbed the new of her twins abduction. In the short time that they had arrived, Jon had little to no time alone with his betrothed, as he watched her facial expressions contorted with despair Jon realized he would do anything to reunite Sage with her sister.

"A search party is preparing to leave in search of them. Hopefully they will catch them before they reach Kings Landing… I myself will be joining once I leave here." Jon said as he awkwardly stood in the doorway. Sage looked up, heated determination in her eyes, "I want my brother and I to join the search party, as soon as possible." Standing from the bed, gingerly grabbed her leather satchel which held her dragon, Vara, and softly handed it to her uncle, "We will take Uncle Tormunds place, he will remain here and care for our dragons." Sage swiftly moved around the room collecting various items she would need on the road. The men continued to stare at her as she through furs, hats, weapons and other items onto her bed.

Clearing his throat, Salvatore looked at Jon, "Don't even bother trying to tell here no, notice how Uncle Tormund hasn't denied her either." Salvatore swiftly left his sisters room to gather his own belongings for their travels. Tormund rose from his sitting position and careful cradled the satchel as he followed Salvatore from the room. Jon remained standing in the doorway, watching Sage shove her belongings into her bag, realizing this was the first time they had been alone since her arrival. He observed as she gracefully moved around the room, her face a mask of anger and determination. He didn't know how long he had been standing there watching, he quickly snapped out of his daze, "I will have your horse prepared for the trip." She hadn't even seemed to hear him as she was grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows, along with a small sword.

Leaving the room, Jon headed for the stables to oversee the preparation of the horses. After he left, Sage stopped moving, and let herself sink to the floor, tears brimming her eyes. Why, why had their father made them come here! She hated him for this, if he hadn't forced them to come to Westeros, Sapphire wouldn't have been taken! Who is to say what Cersei has planned or what knowledge she has, there could be an army sailing for Ravens Edge and no one would be the wiser.

"Thank you, Westeros, you are a damnable place to be…"

Jon, Sage and Salvatore swiftly left Winterfell behind them with a group of five armed guards. Heading south, they ran their horses at a fast pace. Rage seeped from Sage as she pushed her horse to its limits. How dare they take her sister! Sapphire was such a sweet and caring person, she would never hurt a fly! Cersei, if you or your incest loving brother lay a hand on my sister…

Letting her mind wonder with the horrible deeds she would inflict on Cersei if she harmed her twin, a sick smile spread across Sages lips. Looking over at her older brother, she saw the same Alexander determination she felt within her.

Bringing the horses to a halt, the group reached a fork in the road, one continuing South, the other stretching into a heavily wooded area to the east. Jumping from his horse, Jon walked a few steps to the fork and inspected the ground. Cursing, he walked back to wear the rest of the group waited. Standing next to Sages horse, he looked up into her angry face, " It looks like there is a group of them, they split up at the fork, there is no way to tell which way they took your sister." Gritting her teeth, Sage pounded her fist into her thigh in anguish.

"We should split up, four of the guards can search the forest, the rest of us will continue on this way." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sage urged her horse into another sprint, not waiting for the others to follow. Jon quickly signaled to four of the guards, "Search the forest, then come find us. If you find Sapphire, return her to Winterfell immediately. You, follow us." Mounting his horse, Jon hastily followed Sage, Salvatore and the guard on his heels

Riding around a bend in the road, Sage was greeted with an arrow hitting her squarely in the shoulder. Crying out in surprise, Sage fell from her horse, smashing into the ground. Rolling to her side as quickly as she could, Sage narrowly avoided her brother and Jon as they pulled their horses to a halt, "Sage!" Jon yelled in a panic

"I'm fine! Shield yourself, I don't know where they shooter is!" Bringing herself to a sitting position, Sage grabbed her sword from her hip. Gritting her teeth, she slammed the blade over the arrows stock, splintering the wood and leaving a stub poking out.

"Salvatore find them!" Jon yelled as he helped Sage stand. Just as she got her feet under her another arrow pierced below her collarbone adjacent to the previous arrow. Screaming again, Sage crumbled before Jon, cleaning to his out stretched arms.

"Salvatore!" Jon yelled, looking over his shoulder in time to see Salvatore reaching the shooter, plunging his sword into the mans stomach. Picking Sage up in his arms, Jon turned and saw a group of riders in the distance, the sun was glinting off of silver blonde hair. Cursing under his breath, he turned and yelled to Salvatore,, "The riders are there, they have more men then us. Sage needs our help and we are too far from Winterfell!" Laying Sage on the grass away from the road, Jon stared at her injured shoulder, "Brace yourself love." Grasping the arrow in one hand and grabbing her shoulder with the other, Jon stared into Sages eyes and quickly jerked the arrow out of her flesh. Whimpering in pain, Sage closed her eyes as blood flowed freely from the wound.

"This one is going to hurt worse since you broke the arrow, I'm going to have to pull it out slowly." Nodding her head, Sage shoved the corner of her cloak into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Jon grabbed the stub of the arrow and slowly began to pull. Blood gurgling from the wound, Jons fingers slipped causing Sages muffled cries to rise. Getting a better grip Jon begin to pull the arrow again. Finally pulling it free, Sage sat back and allowed Jon to swiftly bandage her shoulder. Her eyes loosing focus, and her mind becoming delirious, she looked at Jon, " I like your eyes, Snow, pretty pretty eyes…Don't let Midnight get lost, I won't marry you if she gets lost.." Her eyes rolling back in her head, Sage passed out against Jon, blood staining his fur cloak. Looking down at the beautiful woman, Jon placed his arms around her and sat back, the only thought that crossed his mind was, Who is Midnight?


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She drifted between the dream world and darkness, a soft warmth surrounding her. Sighing and snuggling deeper into her cloak, Sage cracked one eye open, and cried out at the bright light around her. Sitting up slowly, her muscles aching and her shoulder throbbing, Sage gasped in pain as she surveyed the hills around her. Her eyes finally came to rest on the fire before her as the memory of her fainting came back to her.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken! Your shoulder will be pretty sore, Jon had to stitch it up for you. You've got quite a few bruises as well, that fall from your horse didn't do you any good."Salvatore commented. Stretching his long legs, He rose to his feet and approached his sister.

Looking down at her bandaged shoulder, Sage let out a gasp, "Is this my favorite shirt?!" She exclaimed, plucking at the blood and dirt stained lavender "bandage". Lifting a black fur cloak off her shoulders, This cloak has a nice smell to it, she thought as she examined where her sleeve should be. Glaring at her brother, she picked the fur cloak up and got to her feet slowly, her muscles screaming in protest. Wobbling over to her brother, Sage grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him down the few inches to her eye level. In a tone as cold as death, she uttered the few words Salvatore was dreading, "Where is Midnight…"

Sal rubbed the back of his head, an apologetic look reflected in his eyes, "Sage…I'm sorry…" before he could finish his sentence, Sage tightened her grip on the front of her brothers shirt, and slammed her forehead into his nose, rage filling her eyes as she released his shirt.

Throwing his hands up to his face, Salvatore stumbled backwards in surprise as blood gushed from his now broken nose. Staring at his sister with wide fear induced eyes, he began backing away as she took two steps towards him, "You better go find her. NOW!" Breathing heavily, Sage reached up and wiped the spots of blood from her forehead. Slowly turning around, she grabbed the unknown cloak and placed it over her shoulders and returned to her spot in front of the fire, If he doesn't find her, I think I'll have to just kill him for loosing her...

Cursing under his breath repeatedly, Sal turned around the bend and ran into Jon, who was holding the reins of the one and only Midnight, "Were all those names directed at my bride—What happened to you?" Jon asked as he observed the blood trickling between Sals fingers. Pointing at the black mare before him, Sal yelled in anger, "Your bloody bride smashed my nose with her goddamned hard as stone forehead because of this precious beast of hers!"

Unable to hide his smile, Jon began laughing at the image of slender little Sage head butting her older brother, "That must've been a sight to see, sorry I missed it!" Glaring at Jon, Sal removed his hand from his broken nose, "She is not the meek girl she seems to be. Sage is a rage filled, hard headed warrior who is constantly looking for someone to pummel. I may be the older brother, but she is the leader. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to let you take the horse back and I'm going to cut up that tree over there." Stomping off, Sal drew his sword and began whacking away at the trunk of a nearby tree. Still laughing Jon turned and walked around the bend.

Jon stood and stared at Sage, how could someone seeming so harmless and fragile, be as ruthless as her brother had just described her? As he approached, she lifted her head and the look of pure joy and relief that filled her face made her look so harmless again.

"Midnight! Oh thank the gods they found you!" Wrapping her arms around the mares neck, Sage rested her forehead against the horses mane, "Thank you, Jon. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well considering you told me you wouldn't marry me if I lost her, I had no other choice." Blushing a deep red, Sage lowered her head, " I do not recall saying those words, I do apologize if I offended you.." Jons laugh cut her off and made her blush deepen.

" You also told me I had pretty eyes, I was a bit surprised, you don't seem the type to give compliments." Jon said, amusement in his voice.

Clearing her throat, Sage composed her expression and looked up at Jon, she found herself lost in his eyes. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this man, a thought that used to terrify her and make her hate her father. But now, she could see it, many years down the road, that they could be very happy, even if he was the brooding type he seemed to be. He was a kind man, he went and searched for her horse after stitching up her shoulder. He had been leading a rescue mission for her sister without any hesitation. Her uncle was right, she could have it a lot worse.

"Thank you…" Looking away awkwardly, Sage waited for his reply.

With a slight hesitation, Jon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sage, pulling her close and saying in her ear, "I promised your father I would do anything and everything for you. We may not be married yet, but I will always protect you."

Surprised by the closeness of his body, Sage stiffened as he put his arms around her, but his words quickly dissolved her walls. Lowering her head to his shoulder, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, " Is it odd to say that I feel like I've known you forever, but still don't KNOW you?" Chuckling Jon replied, " Not at all, I feel the same." Jon said, a fleeting thought of his lost love whispered through his mind, as he realized he had hugged Sage. A bold move he didn't even notice he'd made.

Clearing his throat, Jon unwilling pulled away, "We better get back to Winterfell, your shoulder needs better attention." Nodding her head, Sage grabbed Midnights reins and with Jons help, mounted the saddle. "I'll go get my cry baby of a brother…" Smiling her first real smile Jon had yet to see, Sage navigated Midnight back around the bend and to her brother and the poor chopped up tree he had been hacking at, Jon staring after her. Had he really just embraced her like that? He barely knew this girl. Had she really returned the embrace? That seemed more shocking then him making the first move.

Outrage filled Sage, she was thinking horrible dark thoughts, fantasizing about what her blade would feel like cutting and chopping everything in her way…

"Stop throwing a hissy fit! You're as bad as a two year old!" Salvatore yelled, " It's just your hair! Blood and mud can wash out you know!" Glaring across the road at her older brother, "I'm the two year old throwing a hissy fit?! Are you not the one who just chopped up a tree because your LITTLE sister broke your nose?"She said, a satisfied smirk spreading across her face at the anger growing in her brothers eyes. Sage grabbed a handful of the matted blood filled mess and continued to fantasies about cutting her hip length hair off. Grumbling under her breath,, " Then maybe you can come be the gentlemen prince you claim to be and tie it up for me, seeing how I am one armed at the moment." Glancing at Jon, a pleading look on his face, Sal groaned in annoyance, "Fine, but I'm not to blame if it gets matted even more!" Bringing his horse next to hers, the siblings stared angrily at each other. Grabbing the hem of her already tattered shirt, Sage ripped a strip of fabric free and handed it to Salvatore. Turning her head away, she impatiently waited for Sals stumbling fingers to tie her hair back.

" What is taking you so long!" She snapped as her older brother yanked her head backward,, "Its not an overly complicated task to handle Sal!" Gritting her teeth, she thrust her injured arm behind her head, grabbing the matted mess of hair, "I'll just do it!" She said through gritted teeth, a mask of frustration and pain on her face. "Well fine then! Let yourself bleed out for all I care!"

Shaking his head in utter bewilderment, Jon watched the exchange between the two. He could not believe two 20 something year olds were bickering like they were four year olds.

"Salvatore, why don't you ride ahead, you need to get your nose set anyway." Looking at Jon, Salvatore bit his tongue and did what the man said, leaving his sister to struggle with her hair as a pool of blood began spilling out from her bandaged shoulder. Swiftly Sage wrapped her hair up in a disgusting bun. Slowly bringing her arm down, Sage began taking deep breaths as she tried to blink the spots in her vision away.

"You tore your stitches…" Jon said, pointing at the growing puddle of blood on her saddle. Taking a deep breath Sage glanced over at Jon, "I'll be fine, let's get going.."

Still trying to blink away her spotted vision, Sage urged Midnight forward, Jon following beside her. Her attitude change was drastic, only hours before she had been so open to him, embracing him and thanking him for finding her horse, I am starting to see what Salvatore was talking about, this woman is not what she seems..

"I really think we should re wrap your shoulder Sage.."

"Are you a doctor now? You know my injury so well you know what I can and cannot take? My shoulder is fine, Jon. It's non of your concern anyway." She snapped, not willing to appear weak once again before her fiancé.

"I may not be a doctor, but I've seen and received enough injuries in the last year that I know when someone is about to bleed to death. And I know when someone looks like they are about to faint and fall off there horse…"

Ignoring Jons comment, Sage stared straight ahead, she was having trouble seeing what was around her, it was as if she was looking down a tunnel.

"I'll be fine, Lord Snow." She said, a snarky tone in her voice. She squinted her eyes to stay focused on the path before her.

Jon took a deep breath and shook his head, this woman is impossible, hopefully I can catch her when she falls. Looking at Sage, he saw the grey color of her skin, the sweat starting to glisten as the stream of blood running down her arm began to increase, he through his arm out and caught her by the waist, his horse smashing their legs together. Laughing slightly, Jon signaled to the guard behind him to assist getting Sage on his horse. Once the girl was laying sideways across his lap, Jon grabbed the reins and yelled to Salvatore, "Lead Midnight, do not lose her or your sister might break something else."

Turning to look behind him, Salvatore let out a loud, righteous laugh as he saw his sister passed out in Jons arms. Once Sal had grabbed the reins, the convoy started moving again. Sage remained asleep, a slight smile on her face. Even looking as grey and sweaty as she did, Jon thought she was beautiful. Ygritte, I find myself thinking of you less and less…


End file.
